


Un’altra possibilità

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Occhio di Aquila [3]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: F/M, Flash Fic, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 21:27:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17815817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Se Lal avesse una possibilità di riavere Colonnello?Scritta per il: We are out for prompt.Prompt: ColoLal: Ambientato nellla saga del Futuro, ma prima che si sia la missione per la base Melone. Lal trova un proiettile -creato dai Vongola- che potrebbe riportare in vita un Arcobaleno a partire dal proprio ciucciotto.





	Un’altra possibilità

Un’altra possibilità

 

Lal si passò la mano sulla spalla nuda, i lunghi capelli blu le ondeggiavano dietro le spalle massicce, i muscoli delle sue braccia erano in tensione mentre le gocce d’acqua scivolavano sulla sua pelle pallida.

Socchiuse gli occhi, dal taglio ovale, e le sue iridi color ametista brillarono. Si abbassò il visore che teneva sul capo e, con un balzo felino, si acquattò, lasciando solo la testa fuori dal lago.

“Chi è lì?” domandò.

“Tranquilla, un alleato” rispose una voce.

Lal nuotò fino a riva e allungò la mano, afferrò la sua casacca e, con un movimento fulmineo, si alzò in piedi coprendosi con esso.

“Vooooi, non ti guarderei di certo. Non sei il mio tipo” si lamentò Superbi.

Lal corrugò la fronte ed iniziò a vestirsi.

“Sai che farei in tempo a spararti, Varia?” domandò gelida.

Squalo scrollò le spalle.

“Tu stai allenando i mocciosi e si dà il caso che uno di quelli sia il mio allievo.

Voi! Non ho nessuna intenzione di scatenare una guerra tra noi. In un momento come questo, i Vongola restano uniti. Questi sono gli ordini di quel cazzo di Boss che mi ritrovo” ringhiò.

Lal si sedette per terra, risistemandosi anche la cintura con le box arma. Il suo ciucciotto della pioggia ondeggiava sopra i suoi seni sodi.

“Cosa vuoi?” domandò gelida.

Squalo dimenò la spada davanti a sé e ghignò, mostrando i denti aguzzi e candidi.

“Mi serve tu faccia un esperimento per me. Una prova per vedere se Giannini è riuscito finalmente a fare un’invenzione degna di quelle che gli ha insegnato suo padre” spiegò.

Lal accarezzò la propria pistola e la caricò, sistemandosela davanti al viso.

“Non hai bazooka con te” disse secca.

Squalo s’inginocchiò davanti a lei e le porse un anello dorato.

“Infila questo al tuo ciucciotto e potrai rievocare in vita l’altro Arcobaleno della pioggia vi era legato. Certo, potresti evocare anche qualcuno della generazione passata, ma credo tu sia interessata a qualcuno di più ‘vicino’. Inoltre adesso ci sono le tute anti-trinisette…”. Iniziò a dire.

Lal glielo prese bruscamente di mano e se lo portò al viso, guardandolo con gli occhi sgranati.

“In cambio cosa vuoi?” domandò con tono secco.

Squalo si rialzò, aveva il pantalone sporco di terra ed erba all’altezza del ginocchio.

“Solo sapere se funziona. Divertiti… Oh, dimenticavo. Il procedimento ti separa anche dal ciucciotto, dopo la rinascita. Così sarà libero e adulto, la maledizione ricadrà solo su di te” disse. Le diede le spalle, facendo ondeggiare i lunghi capelli argentei.

Lal si rigirò l’anello tra le dita. Lo lanciò e lo riprese al volo, dicendo: “Se dovesse essere un inganno, sappi che ti verrò a cercare”.

Squalo ridacchiò in lontananza.

< Colonnello, tu mi hai insegnato l’importanza della vita, ma non ha senso senza di te > pensò Lal, mentre una singola lacrima le solcava il viso.


End file.
